Perpetual Daylight
by kiaranah
Summary: Set after Bella finds out Jacob is a werewolf. Different events happen and the story takes a differant turn. It's Bella/Jacob themed, but it may take a different turn later. I don't have a plan for the story I just type with the flow : - T just incase
1. Slipped

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight or any of the characters, they were created by Stephenie Meyer, good on her :D however if i did own twilight I'd make bella's name somthing along the lines of Kiara :P**

**This is set in New Moon shortly after Bella finds out Jacob is a werewolf. I know its sort of an abrupt start but it was originally going to be a Twilight-style proluge until I decided to simply turn it into the first chapter. Enjoy :)**

Chapter One - Slipped

Scarlett eyes glared back at me as I scrambled away from the edge.

I knew my fate there and then, but that thought still didn't stop me from turning my back on those eyes and running for my life. My feet caught on assorted rocks, roots and other deadly things for someone as clumsy as me. I tried to focus on staying upright but couldn't help but think something was missing. Here I was running from my impending death and all I could think was _what is missing?_

As I attempted to put all my willpower into keeping my footing on the harsh ground, it suddenly dawned on me what was wrong.

I felt my adrenaline reach an all time peak as the truth slapped me in the face.

I was in trouble, and he wasn't here.

No.

It was worse than that, not even his _voice_ was here. In all the months he had been gone the simplest form of danger had brought his smooth, velvety voice into my head, making me remember the things I tried so hard to block out.

Now here I was, in the worst of ill fates, and Edward wasn't here for me. My body jerked involuntarily as the name flooded my thoughts.

I had tried so hard to move on, but nothing could help me. He was never coming back, not even his voice could save me now.

My feet stopped themselves with a mind of their own as I fell to the ground clutching myself together, he hole in my stomach worse than it ever had felt. As my head hit the soft bark on the ground I remembered why I had been running.

The crimson glowing eyes I had seen, the snarl from the creature's teeth, and the smell…so sweet…so tempting…where was the vampire that had been chasing me?

And why had it not caught up with me…

I forced myself off the ground with caution, forgetting all about the excruciating pain in my gut as I glanced around me.

There was not a trace of life in the deserted forest. I started to think I had imagined the scene, after all it would not have been the first of my delusions.

As my heart rate lowered and the empty pit in my stomach became more defined I saw a sudden movement to my left.

Before I knew what was happening I was knocked onto the ground as blur of white flame crashed into me. When my focus came through I realized with dread what had hit me, it was Victoria, the red haired vampire from my dreamy, painful past.

Only weeks ago I had stood in the meadow that once held my most precious memories, and was almost killed by Victoria's college Laurent. If Jacob and his pack hadn't stepped in I would be gone now.

Jacob. The word triggered something in my brain as my rambling thoughts ceased. I _had_ to make it through this, I didn't know how but I knew I had to.

As the blur that was Victoria came pounding towards me again I readied myself for the next blow and shut my eyes tight.

I waited and waited for the pain to hit, but somehow nothing happened.

Dare I open my eyes?

I peeked through my tear filled lashes to see several snarling wolves attacking what appeared to be a large porcelain doll; perfect in every way, with skin as pale as the snow and flaming ruby hair that could light up the darkest of nights.

I struggled to understand what was happening as someone wrenched me of the ground and carried me away from the battle field. The last I saw of my danger was a flame being thrown meters away as someone tore Victoria's head off.

I closed my eyes to realize I could hear nothing but the loud thudding of my pulse in my head, as Jacob carried me home to safety I felt something inside me snap awake as the searing pain in my stomach reared its head again. Edwards name echoed through my head for one final time as I sank into unconsciousness, engulfed by the familiar wave of loss washing over me.

**Thankyou for reading :) This is my first fanfic, I'm hoping its okay ;) if you have anything to say, postitive or negative, its greatly appreciated. And any idea's are welcome too! I plan on finishing this in my free time but I'm not sure how quickly I can work so be patient :D**


	2. Disoriented

**Sorry I'm not updating very much haha, but I'm busy with school and all...infact i shoudl be doing my homework! :S Still thanks for the reviews :) and I hope you like chapter two. Its pretty short, so tell me if you would prefer longer chapters or if you like them this size and all. Any critisism is definatly welcome, and ideas and everything is great! Thankyou :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...but you know...if I did...I would probably make Edward do naughty things to me :O haha contreversial considering this story is pro-jacob...at the moment :D hehe okay I'll stop now**

Chapter Two – Disoriented

I woke up to a horribly familiar beeping noise. As I fought with my heavy eyelids and forced them open I realized what the sound was.

I was in a hospital room, or a hospital bed to be more specific.

I tried to search my mind for how I got here when I noticed Jacob reading in a chair next to me.

"Jacob?" I winced, surprised by how much each movement hurt.

He looked up at me, his face full of surprise, then concern, and finally relief as he got up to hug me. I winced again and flinched as his giant arms wrapped around me. He recoiled instantly as he heard me, and looked guilty as he knelt down beside the bed.

"Oh no Bella I'm sorry. Do you hurt a lot? I keep forgetting you guys don't heal as fast as us…uh…werewolves…" He looked uncomfortable at the mention of his pack, probably still concerned that I would think he was a freak or something. Ha. Supernatural creatures these days…it's a shame he never got to meet Edward they really would have- I stopped my thoughts suddenly, waiting for the pain to come. How could I have so carelessly refer to him like that? I waited and waited, but nothing happened. I just assumed it was because I was in such physical pain right now that I couldn't tell the difference.

I saw the look of concern on Jacobs face as he scanned my eyes, searching for answers. I decided to find the answers I was after instead.

"Jacob…uh…no it's okay I'm uh...fine. I'll just need some rest is all" I coughed as the words spluttered out messily, god, what _had_ happened to me this time? "So…um…Jacob…" I wondered off not knowing how to put this next question.

"Yes Bella?" He answered, sensing my hesitation.

"Well…its just…um…well why on Earth am I in hospital?" the words spilled out in a rush. I studied his expression, as he became confused.

"Wait you mean you don't remember? Well I don't suppose I blame you wanting to block out the memory considering…I just thought you'd at least acknowledge that it happened…" he trailed away, worried he would say something wrong.

I thought about what he'd said for a second, confused at the words. Then I remembered. The red eyes. The pale skin. Tripping, falling, scrambling for my life…Victoria. She had found me.

But most of all, I remembered not hearing Edwards soft voice, pure as honey.

Once again I waited for the pain, but as seconds passed nothing came except a distant feeling of remorse. I couldn't help but wonder once again if it was the pain or the drugs I was under, I promised myself to experiment with this later, but for now I had a Jacob in the room…staring at me with anxious eyes once again…

Something tweaked in my curiosity, "Jacob, how long have I been out?" I asked him, wary of his constant surveillance. He seemed to worry at every single move I made.

"Four weeks exactly…four weeks of hell. They thought for awhile that you weren't going to wake up! But I told them you would, I knew you would be okay…I knew you couldn't leave me…I…I…" Tears welled up in his eyes. I instinctively sat up and hugged him, ignoring the searing pain in my head.

I couldn't imagine what he must have gone through, waiting for weeks, not knowing…and poor Charlie. Oh! Charlie! The name struck a chord. I released Jacob and eased back down on to the bed.

"How is Charlie? And Renee? What's happened while I've been gone? How bad were my injuries?" A thousand questions all streamed through my mind as I babbled on and on. Jacob smiled at me, a reassuring smile. Like the old Jacob, _my_ Jacob. Maybe he hadn't changed. But somehow something in his smile was reassuring, and I felt I had my own personal sun to light my way again.

"Relax Bella, everything is fine. Lets take it one question at a time now though; we don't want _me_ to end up in hospital next!" He chuckled lightly as he moved his chair closer to the bed and settled in.

I slowly racked my mind for all the questions I wanted to ask and readied myself for a long round of questions and answers.

**Ahh how was it? :S Lol im so nervouscasue this is my first fanfic and Im just making it up as I go along haha. Again pro's and con's, ideas or anything is welcome. Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Night Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although if I had the money...who knows...=P**

**Okay sorry this chapter took forever to get here but I've been rather busy with school and exams, good thing is though that its almost holidays and I can write as muhc as I please soon!**

Chapter 3 – Night Time

They released me from the hospital after one week of observations; apparently my injuries hadn't been any picnic. I'd had three operations, a week in intensive care, and of course those four weeks unconscious.

Every now and then Edward's name would come into my head, and I would flinch and wait for the pain, but as nothing happened I continued to blame the pain medication. Then after some more weeks, there was no medication anymore. I was healthy, and I was about to have my first nights sleep without any sedation. And with nothing to stop me from having dreams, or as I feared; nightmares.

***

One two three four five, once I caught a fish alive, six seven eight nine ten, then I let it go again. Why did you let it go? Because it bit my finger so. Which finger did it bite? This little finger on my right. One two three four five….

I thought the nursery rhymes over and over again in my head, doing all kinds of crazy housework trying to postpone going to bed that night. But nothing could stop my eyes from drooping as I washed all the windows and mirrors in the house, and soon I drifted off into a reluctant sleep just waiting for the nightmares to arrive.

***

_I was walking in the forest, not running, just walking. Not knowing where I was going I just let my feet leave me through the mossy blur. Before I knew where I was I had come across a stream trickling its way down a hill. Something inside me said to follow it so I obeyed._

_I was puzzled as to why the river was moving so swiftly whilst the rest of the forest was dead still. Before I had time to register what was happening the clouds shifted and let a beam of sun down onto the waters. The water suddenly shone brightly as if there were diamonds resting in the bank. As the waters stilled the sun shone on more and more of the creek creating a brilliant gleam hard to bear. Curious, I leant closer to the water to see what was giving off the odd light, only to jump back with a gasp as I saw at least 30 vampires swimming in the water casually. As I gasped one of them heard me and she turned her beautiful face towards me to stare at me with brilliant red eyes. As soon as I saw her I knew these vampires were no good, yet I felt no fear, as though somehow I was protected from the crimson glare of this vampire. I looked around me wondering how I could be so comfortable standing next to a river of non-vegetarian vampires when suddenly the female climbed out, soon to be followed by the others. As they stepped into the shadows and advanced towards me I didn't move an inch, I simply stood there and stared. The female smiled at me uninvitingly and crouched ready to pounce at me but still the fear never came. I waited and waited for what felt like hours of curiosity for something to happen when suddenly the vampires looked terrified. They all started to back away and the female didn't even pounce at me. I turned behind me to see what they were staring at as I saw a tremendous pack of giant wolves. Suddenly my curiosity was eased and I felt completely sure of myself as the alpha wolf gave a howl and the entire pack charged after the vampires. I let out a tiny giggle and turned around. My favourite reddish brown wolf with the big black eyes was still here waiting for me. A fondness warmed my heart as I walked over to the wolf and climbed on his back as he carried me home to safety._

I woke up in a crazy daze.

What was that? That dream…the vampires…Jacobs pack….? That was completely bizarre!

I got out of bed to get a drink and couldn't help but wonder how I was so unusually comfortable with the dream and the vampires.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

Why didn't it hurt like it should?

Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward!

The pain in my gut never came, all I felt was an odd longing, as though it had all happened to another person.

I panicked.

What if was all a dream? What if I made up the entire thing? Maybe those memories were formed when I was in a comba…

Dressing as fast as I could I went downstairs and got my keys and looked at the time.

11.30 am? Wow I slept a lot.

Charlie was at work and wouldn't notice if I went for a little hike.

So I jumped straight in my truck and headed for the meadow.

**Ooooh cliffhanger! Lol not really, but as usual hope you liked it, compliment, critisise or share ideas as you wish. 4th chapter is coming soon =D**


	4. The Meadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I am only inspired by it :)**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update I have been very busy, but the good news is I have an idea of where this story is going! hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4 – The Meadow.

Over the log, around the bush, snap the twig.

I concentrated hard on my movements through the forest as I wanted to reach my destination fast.

The less time I spent walking, the less time I spent worrying.

Still, nothing could keep my thoughts from wandering away from me.

I went over every little detail of what I thought had happened before the accident.

Edward Cullen. Vampires. Golden eyes. Deadly thirst.

It was all there. Every single memory, clear as it could be. Could I really have made it up?

Stumbling on my feet I tried different ways of keeping my mind off the subject.

There was the nursery rhymes again, mind games, math problems, concentrating purely on not tripping, it went on. I finally settled on humming the tune of _Singing In The Rain_ whilst reflecting on the good memories I had had with Jacob.

The topic of Jacob always made me feel better, remembering his smile, and the way I thought of him as my own personal sun.

I also remembered him changing after the werewolf issue, and thinking he had become a jerk, no longer what he used to be. But seeing the concern in his eyes when I woke up I knew he was still My Jacob. It was just like the whole issue was only a solar storm, and now everything was back to normal again, with just a little aftermath to clear up.

Whilst thinking along the path of Jacob I couldn't help but remember his feelings for me, and my lack of feelings in return. He loved me, but I was still in love with Edward, the love of my life who had left me. Nothing could ever fully heal the empty pit Edward's decision had left in me, but maybe it could get smaller, and I could move on.

I thought about the connection between Jacob and me, and how great we would be together if I only loved him back. Maybe I could learn to love him in time, but for now I had to concentrate on moving on, because I could never use Jacob as a rebound guy.

I was so deep in my thoughts of the future that I didn't even realize I had stumbled into the meadow until I was two thirds of the way across it. As soon as everything came into focus I stopped dead in my tracks, it was here.

The meadow was still here, which could only mean one thing; I hadn't dreamed any of it.

I breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed onto the soft grass, the familiar warmth of the sun on my skin as it peeked out form behind the clouds, a rare occasion in this rainy town…

_So Edward is still out there__,_ I thought to myself, _I wonder if he ever thinks about me. I know I try not to think of him…which I should probably stop doing…_  
Confused about why there was no pain, I just decided to lay there and enjoy the sun until I had the energy to move again.

As my thoughts grew dimmer and my body relaxed I drifted off into a light sleep, where dreams awaited me…

***

I rolled onto my side and looked up at the clouds, the sun had disappeared now and the clouds threatened rain.

As I sat up I heard a noise on the forest to my right. Remembering the last time I was here I felt uneasy, what was waiting for me this time?

A dark figure moved quickly through the trees closer to me, moving very quiet, too quiet to be human, yet it didn't seem big enough to be a werewolf.

I stood up quickly, too quickly. I feel flat over again.

The figure was suddenly standing right in front of me…

"Bella what are you doing? You know you shouldn't try to use your balance…" the sweet voice of Alice Cullen laughed at me.

I looked up to see her beautiful pale face and golden eyes smiling down at me, what was she doing here? She helped me to my feet as I just stared at her in silence, probably gaping like a moron.

Finally I spoke, "Alice?" I mumbled cleverly.

"Yes…that would be me…" she smiley wryly at me, clearly amused by my astonishment. "Would you like slap me Bella?" she laughed as I still stared at her, "I know I have earned it!"

I couldn't believe she was saying this, why would I want to hurt her? "Alice why would I want to hurt you? You've done nothing wrong…."  
"Yes I have. I left, and I didn't say goodbye. Edward wouldn't let me but that shouldn't have stopped me you're my best friend I could have at least said goodbye to you, and nothing will ever make up for that." She paced back and forth looking more serious then I ever remembered seeing her.  
"Alice please don't blame yourself! It's not your fault and I will never be mad at you for not saying goodbye. Just focus on the fact that you are here, now." I reached out for her cold hand as she turned to me and grinned that smile I had missed do badly, "Thank you Bella!" she hugged me a little too tightly then sat me down on the grass again.

"So…why are you here?" I asked here warily as she tried to fix my hair. "Actually, I am here to help you." I was confused, what could she be helping me with unless she was moving back here with Edward and everyone?

"Help me with what?" I wondered, still not seeing the point yet.

"Help you to let go Bella."

Let go? Let go of what? Edward? She couldn't mean Edward…

"Bella just listen to me for a minute okay? Edward is not coming back, none of us can come back. I know that you love him more than anything in the world but you have to find the strength in you to let go somehow. It won't be easy and it will take time, but you have to do this, for Edward, and for yourself. Bella? Bella are you listening?" She looked at me with concern.

"What? Alice…I…I can't. I've tried. I can't do it it's too hard!" I wailed. She hugged me and rocked me comfortingly, "Bella it's the only thing you can do. If not for yourself do it for Charlie, let him see that smile of yours reach your eyes again!"

I looked up into her warm smile and I don't know what happened, but something in her eyes just suddenly gave me the strength to try. Getting over Edward Cullen would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do, but I was going to give it every I had.

I smiled back at her, "Thank you Alice, I could never have done it without you."  
The clouds shifted and once again the sun shone down on the meadow making Alice's skin sparkle brilliantly as if her skin were made of diamonds. She looked at the sun then looked back at me, "Well that's settled then, I trust you Bella and I love you. Please don't forget me…" her voice started to get softer and somehow I felt her fading away…  
"Wait! Alice don't go yet! You have to stay…please just stay a little longer…" I felt the tears well up. "I can't Bella, my job is done here now…" Her voice echoed away as she disappeared…

Suddenly I woke up crying on the grass.

It was just a dream…

But although I knew I had only dreamed all this…it seemed as clear as day to me, and I realized she was right, I had to let go.

I closed my eyes once again and cried my last tears over Edward Cullen.

**Ooooh I wonder what you thought! =O how aobut you let me know by reveiwing! =P lol as usual comments and critisism is all welcome :)**


End file.
